1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a light emitting device and a package for a light emitting device, which is used for a lighting apparatus, a display, a backlight of a portable telephone, a flash for cameras, an auxiliary light for time-varying image illumination and the like, and to a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A light emitting device using a light emitting element is compact and emits light of a clear color with good power efficiency. It is also free from trouble such as a burn-out, because the light emitting element is a semiconductor element. Moreover, a light emitting element has an excellent initial drive characteristic, high vibration resistance and durability to endure repetitive ON/OFF operations. Due to such excellent properties, a light emitting device using a light emitting element such as a light emitting diode (LED) or a laser diode (LD) has been used as various light sources.
One example of a conventional semiconductor light emitting device is described below with reference to, for example, Japanese Patent KOKAI Publication No. 2000-294833. FIG. 22 is a schematic cross-sectional view showing a conventional semiconductor light emitting device. Hereinafter, the conventional semiconductor light emitting device will be described below with reference to FIG. 22.
In a semiconductor light emitting device 100, an electrode 102 for mounting a light emitting element and an electrode 103 for bonding are disposed on the opposite ends of the insulating substrate 101, and a light emitting element 104 is conductively mounted on the electrode 102 side. The light emitting element 104 and the electrode 103 are bonded with a wire 105, and the light emitting element 104 and the wire 105 are encapsulated by a resin forming a lens 106 covering the portion between the electrodes 102 and 103. Only one recess 101a is formed in the semiconductor light emitting device 100.
The electrodes 102 and 103 are disposed from the bottom surface to the side and top surfaces of the substrate 101, and form lands 102a and 103a respectively on the surface of the substrate 101 with a portion protruding toward the center thereof. A recess 101a having a side wall tapering towards the bottom surface is formed in the substrate 101 corresponding to the tip portion of the land 102a of the electrode 102, and the mounting portion 102b which is continuous with the tip of the land 102a is disposed in the recess 101a. The mounting portion 102b is formed with a side wall tapering towards the bottom surface as the recess 101a, so as to conform to the inner and bottom surfaces of the recess 101a. 
Along a vertical cross section of the recess 101a, a vertical line 112 can be defined as a vertical line passing through the intersection of a first straight line 110 extending along an inclined edge 101b of the recess 101a and a second straight line 111 extending along an inclined edge 101c on the other side of the recess 101a. Also, in the cross section perpendicular to a top edge of the recess 101a, a vertical line 113 can be defined as a vertical line passing through the center of the bottom surface (mounting portion 102b) of the recess 101a. 
The vertical line 112 passing through the intersection and the vertical line 113 passing through the center are identical. The light condensing section of the lens 106 is located on this identical line (optical axis). In this semiconductor light emitting device 100, light is condensed by the lens 106, so that light reflected from the side surfaces 101b and 101c of the recess 101a, which function as the reflecting surfaces, is condensed on the vertical line 113 (optical axis) passing through the center of the bottom surface (mounting portion 102b) of the recess 101a. 
However, in the conventional light emitting device 100, only one recess 101a for mounting a light emitting element 104 is formed. Therefore, it is impossible to obtain a mixed color light by using at least two light emitting elements 104. Even in the case where a plurality of the semiconductor light emitting devices 100 are aligned in parallel, one semiconductor light emitting device enhances the light concentration. Therefore, the light emitted from adjacent semiconductor light emitting devices 100 do not produce a mixed color light.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention is to provide a light emitting device capable of producing excellent mixed light. Another object of the present invention is to provide a light emitting device capable of enhancing the concentration of mixed light and controlling the directivity. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a package for such a light emitting device and a manufacturing method thereof.